


The Five Times Rita and Fin Denied Their Feelings and The One Time They Didn’t

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Broken Heart, F/F, F/M, High School, Love, six chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: Some of my favorite pieces to write are different scenarios that happen leading up to the main event. Welp, here we gooooo!
Relationships: Odafin “Fin” Tutuola/Original Character, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do the math correctly, so please forgive me if the years are slightly off! Thank you, as always, for reading my work! Sending much love and hope your way!

_ St. Paul’s High School 1983  _

  
  


Fin’s eyes followed the freshman. He was a couple years older, but all it took was one look for him and he wanted to know what her name was. He gently punched Elliot’s shoulder, “Hey, who is that?” He nodded in Rita’s direction. He felt lucky that he was able to point her out before she had disappeared in the crowd. 

Elliot snorted, tightening his arm around Olivia’s waist, “Don’t get your hopes up,” He smirked as he held his nose higher in the air, “That is Rita Calhoun.” 

Fin rolled his eyes, “I am just asking. I didn’t say that I was interested. 

Elliot laughed, “Yeah, sure. That’s what you are saying now.” 

Olivia punched Elliot in the shoulder lightly with a scowl on her face, “Stop that. Despite the Calhoun reputation, Rita is actually very nice. Anyways she is dating Conner Everett. I think they have been dating for a year or so now.” Olivia reached up, tightening her ponytail. 

Fin shrugged, “That’s okay. Anyways, I better get going before I end up in the morgue. Joy is gonna be mad that I am not already at her locker.” 

Elliot pounded Fin’s fist before watching him walk away. Fin stuffed his hands in his pockets as he headed towards Joy’s locker. He smiled as he got closer to her, “Hey,” he grinned at Joy, kissing her cheek before leaning against the lockers. 

“Where were you?” 

“Catching up with Elliot and Liv. We were making plans for after school,” He lied as he watched the crowd growing thinner.

Joy glanced at him, rolling her eyes, “Why don’t you just marry them already?” She questioned as she touched up her lip gloss in her locker mirror. 

Fin frowned, pushing off the locker to face her, “I don’t complain when you blow me off to hang out with Melinda. Don’t be such an...ass because I have a best friend.” 

“Excuse me?!” Joy exclaimed as she slammed her locker shut to look at him, “I was joking around with you!” 

“I think your parents picked the wrong name for you,” Fin shot back, “That isn’t funny. Quit making those jokes about Elliot and Liv. They have been there for me a lot longer than you have.” 

Joy scowled, “We have been dating for nearly eight months and I haven’t even met your parents yet, but Elliot and Liv go over your house all the time!” Joy stomped her foot in anger. How could he not understand her frustration. 

Fin rubbed his temple, “I have explained to you so many times that I take things slow.”

“Like a grandpa! We haven’t even gotten past second second base! Are you sure you aren’t gay?!” She snapped. 

Fin slammed his hand onto a locker, feeling the ridges bite into his skin as his eyebrows furrowed deeply, “Joy, we are done. I am breaking up with you.” 

Fin walked away, knowing his palm was going to be bruised as he headed to his first class. He wished, in this moment, that he didn’t have to wear a tie. This school uniform definitely sucked. He ignored the profanities Joy screamed after him as he started to walk faster. He hoisted his book bag higher onto his shoulder as he walked through the door, scanning for an empty seat. He felt relieved that there was a seat in the back. 

He exhaled heavily as the warning bell rang. He knew that his break up with Joy would be through the entire school by the time he got to third period. Fin glanced at his schedule, grateful that he had gym fourth period. 

“Excuse me is this seat taken?” 

“Nope,” He answered without looking up. 

“Thanks,” She replied. 

Fin glanced over, doing a double take, “Aren’t you a freshman?” 

“You know who I am?” Rita quipped, cocking a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

“Everyone knows who the Calhouns are,” Fin grinned. 

Rita rolled her eyes, but smiled, “Yes I am a freshman.” 

“But this is a class for juniors.” 

Rita leaned back in her seaf after pulling her materials before looking back over at him, “You do realize that women tend to be smarter than they appear, right?” 

“I was just curious. I mean it’s not often that-“ 

“Mr. Tutuola, I do not hold this class for you to ask these young women to the homecoming dance,” Mr. Bryson stated. He crossed his arms over his chest as a soft laughter echoed through the room. 

“It won’t happen again Mr. Bryson.” 

“It better not. Now, everyone pull out your copy of metamorphosis. This was your summer reading. I want to hear how you interpreted the reason behind Kafka writing about becoming a cockroach and why it’s significant.” 

Fin risked one last glance at Rita, noticing the small smirk on her lips as she held her pen, ready to take notes. 

***** 

“You broke up with Joy?!” Olivia exclaimed as she sat down at their lunch table. 

Fin tore his eyes away from Rita, who he caught laughing at something her boyfriend said. He found himself wanting to Conner. But, he didn’t. 

“Yes. We got into an argument. She doesn’t respect the fact that I like to take things slow. Also, she called me gay and that was the final straw.” 

Olivia sighed, gently patting his hand, “She won’t stop bitching about you. I told her to shut up,” She gave a gentle smile. 

Fin smiled at her gratefully, “Thanks Liv.” 

“Any time,” She promised. 

“Are you going to go to the party tonight?” 

“Yeah, I should be able to. I no longer have plans after school now,” He shrugged. 

“Perfect! Now we have even more of a reason to celebrate your night!” Elliot smirked. 

* * *

Fin thought the music was going to break his eardrums as he walked through the house. He searched the crowd, taking a sip of his lukewarm beer. If Fin was guessing correctly, Elliot and Olivia had found a darkened corner and were barely able to control themselves. 

Fin took a deep breath giving up on his search for the couple before walking outside. He knew they would find each other eventually. Fin found an empty table sitting atop it, staring at the darkened treeline. He felt his thoughts drift to earlier in the day. 

He briefly wondered why he had lied to Joy. He was just showing a curiosity towards someone else. It was never like he acted upon any of it. Fin sighed deeply, dropping his head into hand, rubbing his eye as he held his beer with his other hand. 

“You look and sound deeply troubled.” 

Fin looked up, a smile on his face as he saw Rita standing before him, “Aren’t you a little too young to be drinking?” He nodded at her red solo cup. 

Rita laughed, “I don’t like to drink. This is just water. But most people mistake it for vodka,” She winked, nodding towards the empty portion of the table, “That seat taken?” 

“Nope,” He scooted over to offer up the room.

“Cool,” She smiled, sitting next to him before drinking some of her water, “So, I guess you have had a pretty exciting day. You ok?” 

Fin shifted, looking at her fully, as he cocked an eyebrow, “Has this whole god forsaken school heard about that?” 

Rita snorted, “You dated Joy Sapperstein. Did you really expect privacy? Although I heard you slept with her and then broke up with her,” She smirked. 

Fin nearly spit his drink out as he looked at her, “Despite popular belief Calhoun, I never went past second base with her. My choice.” 

Rita looked at him from the corner of her eye, “So good guys do exist still?” She finished her drink, placing her empty cup beside her. She slid off the top of the table before turning to face him, “Good for you Tutuola.” 

Fin couldn’t help but smile at the way his last name rolled off her tongue, “Don’t you have a boyfriend to get to before he gets suspicious?” 

Rita shrugged, stepping closer, “If he wants me, he will find me. I am not worried.” 

Fin found himself scooting closer to the edge of the table, “Must be nice to have some trust in a relationship.” 

Rita was so close, she placed a hand atop his knee, “I think it’s Joy’s loss.” She murmured. 

Fin fought the urge to wrap his arm around her waist, and just kiss her where she is standing, “Thanks,” he mumbled as he searched her face. He had never felt a pull like this to someone that he didn’t even know. 

Was this love? Fin didn’t miss the way that her eyes flicked down to his lips before looking up at him. He knew he wasn’t reading the signals wrong as he looped his pointer finger through her belt loop, pulling her closer, feeling her hand slid to his hip. 

“We really shouldn’t do this,” She murmured, but didn’t try to stop him. 

“I will stop if you want me to,” He mumbled. He was shocked that all he smelled was a mild soap drifting off her skin and not some egregious perfume. 

Rita sucked in a deep breath, about to lean forward when she heard Conner’s voice. She jumped away, looking as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, “I-I have to go.” 

Fin watched her go, releasing a deep breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. He dropped his head back into hands knowing he was screwed. He was a junior thay was falling for a taken freshman that he had only had a handful of conversations with. 

“Fuck me,” He mumbled before pushing off the table. 


	2. Greatest Grandson

_ Sophomore Year at Vassar College 1990  _

Fin flopped down on his mattress, to read a book, as the radio played in the background. He had the rest of the afternoon free until three for his next class. He knew that he should probably start to work on his homework, but he didn’t really quite feel like it just yet. He looked up, pushing himself up a bit as Rafael walked in, “Hey,” He smirked. 

“Hey yourself,” Rafael grumbled. 

“What’s up?” 

“These damn teachers think all some of us do is school! I have to work tonight and I have math due, as well as needing to start my English paper. Why the hell did I sign up for so many credits?!” Barba groaned. 

“Hey, hey. Tell ya what. I can do your math. Then this way you can take a nap and then start your paper.” 

“You would do that for me?!” 

“What else would roommates be for?” He smirked. 

Rafael grinned, “Next time there is a party, I will come with you.” 

“Imma hold ya to that!” Fin promised as there was a knock on the door. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Rafael questioned. 

“Nope. I’ll get it. Get cozy for your nap.” Fin got off his bed, pulling his shorts up, opting to not put on a shirt. Nine times out of ten, it was always one of their guy friends and on the off chance that it was a woman, well then this gave him more of a shot with her. 

“Thank you,” Rafael said with a heavy exasperation. 

“No problem man,” He grinned before opening the door, “How can I-“ his words died in his throat as his eyes landed on a clearly distressed Rita Calhoun. 

“Fin Tutuola?!” Her eyebrows shot up, becoming hidden by her bangs. Rita sniffled, wiping at an eye while trying to smile.

“Rita Calhoun,” He stated, “Hey. Uh-hi. Anything I can help ya with?” 

“Do I have the right room?” 

“Depends on who you’re looking for.” Fin shrugged. 

“Rafael Barba,” She sniffled, leaning back to glance at the dorm number. 

This was when Fin noticed the tequila and bag of cheese puffs, “Yeah, he is here.” He said slowly as he read her Harvard sweatshirt. 

“Can I come in?” Rita questioned as she glanced around the hall, now looking anywhere but Fin. 

“Yeah.” Fin shook his head before stepping back. He caught a whiff of her perfume as she walked by. Her scent hadn’t changed. Things had been weird after that party and he wished more than anything if he could ask if she was still dating Conner. 

“Rafi,” She mumbled. 

Fin felt anger shoot down his spine. He wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her. He watched Rafael wrap his arms around her, feeling jealousy warm his body. He knew he needed to get out of here. Fin grabbed a random shirt, then Rafael’s homework as well as his own. 

“I am gonna go,” He mumbled to no one in particular. He knew that Rafael was busy comforting the woman that he never forgot. 

He walked towards the library, wondering if Olivia was busy. He knew his time in the service had set him behind his friend by two years, but this helped him in his favor. He was also going to miss her next year. 

Fin instead headed towards her apartment, knocking on the door once he arrived. 

“Coming!” Olivia called as she pulled a tank top on. It was hot and the fan was doing nothing with helping her to cool off, “Fin!” She grinned, stepping back to let him in, “Nice shirt,” she smirked. 

Fin looked down, at shirt sighing deeply as he realized he walked past Rita wearing this shirt, “I grabbed it without looking.” 

“Well your Grandma would be happy to know that you are the world's greatest grandson!” Olivia chuckled.

“Rafael needed the dorm, so I figured you might not be too busy for an old friend.” 

“For you Fin? Never. What homework ya got?” 

“Barba’s math and whatever it is that I have to do.” 

Olivia frowned, cocking her head, “What’s bugging ya?” 

“Did you know that Rita Calhoun goes to Vassar!?” 

Olivia bit back her smirk before shrugging, “I didn’t. How did you find out?” 

“She was upset and looking for Rafael. How the hell did I not know that my roommate was with Rita!?” 

“You’re assuming Fin and that kinda thing isn’t cute. They could just be really good friends. Why are you so upset anyways? You had a minor interaction at a party with her and only chatted with her throughout the rest of high school.” 

Fin tok his book bag off, dropping it atop her couch before sitting down, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever I guess,” He replied shortly. 

“Fin.” 

“I am hungry. What about you?” He looked at her before sighing deeply, “I don’t know what it is about her. Okay? The first time I saw her, I wanted to know her. I wanted to know everything about her. I can’t explain the reason why. Because I don’t know why.” 

Olivia got his message loud and clear before nodding, “Okay. Yeah. I could go for a slice right now.” She knew this was more than he ever admitted to anyone, and would never push him. She knew he would talk more when he was ready. 

* * *

Rita finally calmed down, as Raphael poured them another shot of tequila. He was grateful to have an excuse to not go to work, but knew he would regret it later. 

“I just can’t believe it! How could Darren do that to me?! Sleep with another woman in my  _ own  _ bed!?” She snapped. 

Raphael slipped the shot glass in her hand, “I can’t speak for him, and not to change the subject, I have a question.” 

Rita nodded, tapping her shot glass on the table before she felt the alcohol bite it’s way down her throat, “Yes?” She questioned. She felt her belly warm even more before grabbing a cheese puff. 

“How do you know my roommate?” 

Rita glanced at him, grabbing the bag of puffs before getting comfortable, “I went to high school with him. I didn’t know you two were roommates.” 

“Yeah, and I also saw the way you were looking at him. I mean you and Darren, that piece of shit, are over. Why not have some hot rebound sex with a guy you are clearly interested in!?” 

She shook her head, “Please. He isn’t interested in me. That’s why.” 

“For a smart girl, you really are stupid.” 

“Fuck you. No I am not.” 

“You both are interested in each other, but refuse to vocalize it! That’s fucked up.” Raphael grabbed a handful of puffs, eating them slowly as he waited for her response. 

“He isn’t. Okay!? Plus, if I had any semblance of feelings for him, which I don’t, I would admit them when you admit you like Olivia Benson.” 

Raphael grew quiet, a puff hovering in front of his mouth, “I-I don’t like her.” He said with a firm nod of his head. 

Rita rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways, “Okay boy wonder.” 


	3. Burgers & Fries

_ McOwen’s Pub 2005 _

Fin laughed, taking another sip of beer before shaking his head at Olivia and Elliot. He was glad that he was out with some of his closest friends, “I need a refill. What about you two?” 

“I am good. I want to get home so I can at least kiss my kids and Cathy goodnight,” Elliot pulled out his wallet, raising an eyebrow as Fin waved him off. 

“On me! You’re the one who cracked the case. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Thanks man,” Elliot smiled giving them both a quick hug before leaving. 

“And then there were two,” Olivia smirked. She fished the cherry out of her drink, seeing the guy who was eyeing her. 

Fin snorted as she slowly bit the cherry from the stem, “You seem occupied.” 

Olivia glanced at Fin, “He is kinda cute.” 

“What’s stopping you?” 

“I am not gonna leave my oldest and dearest friend alone!”

“Liv go. Have fun. I will see ya tomorrow at work.” He promised. He left his empty beer bottle on the table with the other empty glasses as he made his way through the thick crowd toward the bar. 

He leaned against the bar top, debating whether or not to enjoy another drink. He glanced at the beer menu of shitty food options, wondering if he was really that hungry. He quickly decided he would rather go to Paco’s for a decent burger, “Can I have my tab? As well as Benson and Stabler?” 

“You got it,” The bartender nodded quickly as Fin asked. 

Fin thanked him before turning to leave. He couldn’t fathom it, but McOwen’s was getting even more crowded. He struggled to make it out, breathing in the chilly night air, closing his eyes as he briefly got lost in thought. He opened his eyes, glancing at a group of women who looked like they were more than enjoying themselves as his eyes landed on a familiar face. 

“Calhoun,” He grinned. 

“Tutuola,” She smiled back. 

Rita glanced at the other women as she waved them off, “Go! I will see you ladies later. I want to catch up with an old friend.” 

“So now I am old?” Fin grinned as he walked closer to her. 

“I guess that appears to be the situation.” Rita grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I was about to go grab a burger from Pacos. Would you care to join me?” 

“What’s Pacos?” 

Fin’s jaw dropped as he stared at her, “Come with me!” He grabbed her hand, leading her down the street. 

Rita felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm as he led her towards the cross walk, “Slow down!” She laughed, gently tugging him back, “We have all night!” 

Fin staggered slightly, but smiled to himself as Rita wrapped her arm around his waist, “Are you saying that we finally get to hang out without someone else around?” 

Rita pressed herself into his side as she smiled up at him, “Listen here Tutuola, it’s not my fault we were popular people in college!” 

Fin absentmindedly wrapped his arm tighter around her, “Thank god that is over!” He chuckled, “But in all seriousness, I didn’t realize how much I missed you. We really should do a better job with keeping in touch.” 

“Yeah,” Rita agreed gently, “Also, you really are my old friend. Older than me!” She teased. 

*** 

Rita clutched her side as she tried to catch her breath after laughing so hard. She wiped at her eyes, shaking her head, “I completely forgot about that!” 

Fin smirked, popping a french fry into his mouth, “I will never forget the way you wiped out running from first to second base! Or the fact that you crawled the rest of the way to second base!” 

“To be fair, that was the beer league. I wasn’t completely sober.” Rita grinned, fanning herself as she calmed down. 

“I don't think anyone was.” 

Rita finished off her burger before replying, “This is really good by the way. How did you find this place?” 

“An ex of mine brought me here once and I haven’t stopped coming since,” He grinned. 

“So, you’re single then?” Rita glanced up at him before concentrating on dipping her fries in ketchup. 

“I haven’t had a relationship, except for the occasional one night stand, in over a year,” Fin admitted with a shrug. 

“Looks like we are both in the same slump,” She chuckled. 

“Sometimes that is just how things are. I put a lot into my job, so it’s not like a lot of people understand that I spend most of my energy there and don’t have a lot of time.”

Rita snorted, “Same! Except I am told that I am too ambitious and expect too much out of life.” 

Fin rolled his eyes in response, “Men are the worst,” He laughed. 

“Not all men,” She said softly as she glanced at him. 

Fin cleared his throat, trying to come up with something to say. 

“Anyways,” Rita continued, “I have court in the morning. Walk me home?” 

“Absolutely.” Fin wiped his hands on a napkin before reaching for his wallet. 

“Stop. Allow me to pay. You are a detective and work hard. Allow me to treat you to a meal,” Rita smiled. 

“You are a lawyer and work hard too. Then I pay next time,” Fin agreed. 

“Sounds good to me,” She agreed with a smile. She felt as though her body was tingling with the promise of a next time. 

Fin held his arm out as they started to walk out the door. He briefly flashed back to the conversation that he and Olivia had all those years ago. Was he in love with Rita? 

Fin glanced at the way she stepped even closer to him as they walked down the street, “Besides work, what else have you been doing?” 

“I went down to Cancun for a vacation. Have you ever been there? It’s beautiful!” She smiled. 

“I actually have been to Cancun. I had a great time on the beaches. That much I remember,” He smirked. 

“You should definitely try to make it back down there so you can try zip lining,” she winked. 

“I would rather keep my feet firmly planted on solid ground.” He nodded. 

“Go on a trip with me and I will have you trying a lot of new things,” Rita smirked. 

“Like what?” Fin smirked back, sliding his arm around her shoulders. 

Rita turned to face him, “Things like this,” Rita spun to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, slowly pulling away, trying to read his face. 

Fin felt shocked, but pulled her closer. Fin kissed with passion as he pulled her closer by the hips. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, wanting to taste more of her. 

Rita moaned as their tongues met. She couldn’t believe how good this felt. She draped her arms over his shoulders, as she pressed her body to his. 

Fin pulled away reluctantly, opening his eyes slowly. He was going to be pissed if this was a dream. Instead he found himself smiling at a gasping Rita. He couldn’t believe that all of this was happening. 

“Odafin, I-“ Her words were cut short as they both looked at who was calling her name. 

“Rita!? Rita Calhoun as I live and breathe,” Conner smiled as he walked towards them. 

Fin felt as though his body lost heat as she stepped away. Then again, what did this mean for them now? He felt his stomach knot as he watched her talking with Conner. He felt like a ton of bricks hit him as he realized that he loved her. Through all these years of sarcasm and smiles, he was in love with Rita Calhoun. He bit his lip, wondering if she felt the same way. 

“What do you think Odafin?” Rita questioned. 

“I am sorry, what?” He questioned. 

“Conner was just asking if we wanted to join him for a beer.” Rita smiled at him. She felt hopeful. She wanted to be near Fin for a little while longer. 

“What if we did a raincheck? Then I can get you home safely.” 

Rita smiled at Fin, stepping back over to him, “Sounds good to me. We will see you soon Conner.” She promised as she started walking with Fin. 

* * *

Fin sighed deeply, massaging his temple as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Late night?” Olivia questioned with a smirk. 

“Not like yours,” He smirked. 

Olivia threw a paper ball at him,”Shut up,” She laughed. 

Fin finally opened his eyes and looked at her, “I made out with Rita last night.” He smiled. 

“No shit?” 

“No shit Liv.”

“Is Rita single?” 

“Yeah. I am gonna look her up and go out for drinks tonight.” 

“So, after all these years, you are finally going to admit that you love Rita and y’all are finally gonna be together and stop this ridiculousness?” 

“Love is a strong word for a first date. Yeah, that will happen after you admit you like Barba.” He shot back. 

“I swear, you two are more of a slow burn romance than any novel ever written. There is nothing between Barba and I.”

Fin glanced at the clock, “ Sure,I better head to the courthouse before I get chewed out by Novak.” He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair before walking out quickly. 

He knew that this was going to be an open and shut trial. They had caught the guy red handed. It wasn’t like he could even afford a good attorney. 


	4. Answered Questions

_ Rita Calhoun’s Residence 2007 _

Rita woke up slowly, head pounding. She couldn’t remember much of what happened last night, but she definitely knew that she had had sex last night. She smirked to herself as she grabbed the Tylenol she had left herself on the nightstand last night, swallowing them dry. 

She slowly sat up, still holding her head, before glancing at the naked body next to her. She walked to her bathroom, pulling her silk robe on before she washed off the smeared makeup. She sighed deeply, rolling her neck, as she groaned with relief. 

Rita cleaned herself up the rest of the way before she headed back into her room, “Hey sleepy head! Time to get up!” She shook the guy’s shoulder before taking a step back, crossing her arms. 

“Good morning to you too,” He grumbled. 

“I have to get to work. I am making some coffee, you can have some before you leave if you hurry up,” She stated as she watched him throw the cover back, stretching tall towards the ceiling. 

He pulled on his boxers, turning to face her, “I am Sean. Can I get your number? This was fun and I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” 

Rita bit her lip, it would be nice to have someone to call anytime that she would like to lose herself in every once in while, “Maybe,” She answered slowly as she dragged her eyes over his body. 

He smirked, walking over to her, loosely wrapping his arms around her hips, “I can make it worth your while,” He murmured huskily before taking her earlobe between his teeth and kissing right behind her ear. 

Rita gripped his shoulders, wishing she didn’t have to go to work, “Mmm, this is very tempting, but I do have to get to work,” She groaned as he played with the string, holding her robe shut. 

“Okay, okay. Have you seen my pants?” He questioned as he stepped away. 

“I think they are in my living room,” She smirked before heading towards her closet, “There is an extra toothbrush in the bathroom by the way,” She tossed over her shoulder. 

“Thanks. I didn’t get your name?” 

“Rita,” She answered, poking her head out of her closet door. 

“Well Rita, I do want to say, that was some of the best sex I have had in a while!” 

Rita smirked to herself as she pulled up her cream colored skirt over her hips, before tucking her blouse in. She grabbed her jacket, pulling it on as she walked out of the closet, “Maybe we should do an encore tonight.” She smirked. 

“You are so sexy,” Sean grinned as he pulled his socks on, “Where is your living room?” 

***

Rita felt like she was floating on air as she walked out of the courthouse. She had won. It had been a good fight, but yet she had caught the witness in a lie. 

“That was a low shot. Even for you Calhoun.” 

Rita looked up, seeing Fin standing in front of her, “Odafin, I was only doing my job.” 

“I didn’t know you worked on the opposite side as a lawyer. What happened to the girl who was hopeful?” 

“Tutuola, back off. I did my work. It’s not my fault that your people missed something.” 

“My people? This is what it is melting down to? Whether or not we are on the same side?” 

“I am defending my client. They are innocent until proven guilty.” Rita answered before walking past him. 

Fin looked at his feet before looking back up, “What happened to you Calhoun?”

Rita spun to face him, “Nothing happened to me. That’s the point! People change as time passes. What is this really about?” Rita challenged as she stared at him. 

“This is about this trial!” 

“It’s not! If it really was, then you wouldn’t even be talking to me in the first place! So, then tell me what this is really about.” Rita crossed her arms as she looked at him. 

“Why didn’t you ever call me back?” 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you call me back? I thought we had a great time at that dinner.” Fin asked. 

“What are you talking about? You never called me.” Rita scowled. 

“Yes, I did. Six times. I didn’t bother for the seventh. Every time, your assistant Lee told me you would call me back.” 

“Tutuola, I never got a message from you once.I had to fire that guy because he ended up becoming a stalker. I left that firm a short while after that.” Rita answered as she softened slightly. She watched as Fin’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“You’re kidding.” Fin dead panned. 

“I’m not. Promise,” Rita reached out squeezing his shoulder. 

Fin place his hand over her, “I swear-“ 

“You’re married?!” Rita gaped as she looked at his hand. 

“What? Yes.” He looked down at his hand before looking up at Rita. 

“When?” 

“Last year. Teresa and I got married pretty fast,” He admitted without looking her in the eye. 

Rita took a step back, feeling as though she had been slapped in the face. She swallowed hard, feeling as if throat was getting tight, “Congratulations Fin. Excuse me but I have to go.” 

“Rita, wait. Please!” Fin called after her. 

“Wait for what Fin!? Another almost? I have to go.” She snapped, leaving a shocked Fin behind her. 

***

Rita groaned as she collapsed onto her bed. Her chest heaved as she wiped the sweat from her brow, “Thank you for another good night Sean,” She breathed. 

“Likewise,” He smirked, “You’re not going to get offended because I have to go, are you?” 

“No, I will walk you out.” Rita stood, putting her hair into a messy bun before pulling on a thicker robe. She enjoyed his body with her eyes as she watched him dress. 

“I hope we stick with this,” He smirked, dipping his head as he kissed her long and slowly. 

“Mmm, that will work with me.” She ran her finger lightly down his chest. She bit her lip as she looked at him. 

They walked to her front door, where Rita gave him a long slow kiss goodbye before heading back to her bedroom. She sat atop her bed, staring at the wall. She started to replay the conversation with Odafin in her head over and over. She swallowed thickly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

She stared at her empty bed, before curling up underneath the blankets. He had called her, and instead her stalker had left her loveless. She rubbed her temple. Had she really just thought loveless? Was she in love? 

Rita felt her body shaking as she tried to contain her sobs. After all these years, the close calls, the chance meetings. Today was what it finally took!? She felt anger churn her stomach slightly as she realized she was in love with Odafin Tutuola. Now, he was married and there was nothing she could do. 

* * *

Fin stared into his watered down old fashioned as Liv talked about something. He felt bad because he had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. He nodded without knowing what he was agreeing to. 

“Okay, come on Fin.” Olivia pulled him up, leading him outside. 

“Take it easy!” Fin scowled. 

“What is going on with you!? You have been off all day after you got back from the courthouse!” 

Fin sighed heavily, “Come on, I-“ 

“You what? This isn’t about the case. Spill it.” 

Fin ran his fingers over his hair before finally looking at her, “Rita was defending the perp. Afterwards, her and I had some words with her. Two years ago? Turned out she never returned my calls because her assistant was stalking her and not giving messages that were from men.” 

Liv sighed deeply, “Fin, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“The night she kissed me and I walked her home, was the night I realized that I fell in love with her.” Fin stared at the ground, hard. He never thought he would admit that out loud. 

“Fin, then what are you doing with Teresa?” 

“Filling up the absence.” 

“That isn’t fair to Teresa,” Olivia stated as she stepped closer to him, “if you have any respect for Teresa you will figure out what you want and go from there.” 

Fin sighed deeply, looking up at her, “I know you’re right. Rita said something. She said she can’t wait for almost. I don’t blame her. I have to make sure that neither one of us feels regret to move forward.” 

“Fin, I am going to say something that you don’t want to hear, but you need to. I have seen you look at Rita in a way that I have never seen you look at Teresa. You owe Teresa a fair break. I know you might be scared to take that leap, but you owe it to yourself,” She said seriously. 

Fin massaged the back of his neck, knowing that Olivia was right. He nodded, “Friends are here to deliver the hard news. Right?” 


	5. Ties & Promises

  
_Midtown Loft & Terrace; NYPD Fundraiser Dinner 2012_

Rita leaned forward, touching up her deep burgundy lipstick. She tossed her curled hair over her shoulder, as she checked over her appearance one last time. She knew that Sergeant Tutuola was going to be here, as well as Olivia Benson. 

She fixed one of the spaghetti straps on her dress before adjusting the simple silver bar on her necklace to line up perfectly with her bosom. She gave herself an approving nod as she walked out. She loved that her draped cross over skirt gave a hint of her legs without showing too much. She walked to the bar, ordering a dark and stormy before turning to scan the crowd. 

She smiled as she watched Olivia wall towards her. She knew their relationship had become weird, but she couldn’t deny that Olivia looked good, “Hey Benson.” She smiled. 

“Nice dress. That’s a different look for you.” Olivia set her empty glass atop the bar, nodding for another one. 

Rita shrugged, smoothing the skirt, “I decided that I would mix it up.” 

“Not because Tutuola is here?” 

Rita glanced at her, taking a sip of her drink, “There is nothing between us. He is married.” Rita deadpanned. 

Olivia turned to face her, “Isn’t the dance getting tiring?” 

“I know I got sick of it,” Barba grinned, wrapping his arm around Olivia’s waist, “Should we leave in an hour?” Rafael questioned. 

“Sounds like a long time, but yes,” Olivia smiled, giving him a quick peck. 

Rafael sipped his bourbon nodding, “Excuse me ladies, but it looks as though my boss wants to speak.” He gently kissed Olivia’s cheek before leaving them there. 

“When did that happen!?” Rita felt her jaw drop before she could stop it. 

“We have been together for three months now.” Olivia admitted. 

“How did you two manage with work?” 

“Rafael is now the SVU ADA for the Bronx. But anyways, tell me, aren’t you tired of the dance?” 

Rita took a deep breath, glancing at her, before turning to look at the crowd, “Whatever that was? There is no chance for it and I can’t wait for an almost.” 

“What if-“ 

“Stop, please,” Rita said gently, “I am here for the fundraiser. I just need to see a few people and then I am leaving,” Rita set her empty glass atop the bar, ordering another before she decided she was going to walk the room. 

“Okay,” Olivia said softly, “But I think you should know that he misses you.” 

Rita felt as though she was punched in the lungs. She wished that she was suddenly home, “Okay,” She mumbled before grabbing her drink and headed out to the rooftop. 

She leaned against the railing, staring at the New York lights. She liked that the night air had a slight bite to it. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them slowly. She took a long sip of her drink. Why had she really come tonight? She could have just donated the money and not come. Rita lost a sudden interest in the night. 

She suddenly felt naked and wondered why she dressed this way. Had she dressed for herself? Or had she wanted Odafin to eat his words? She took a deep breath before turning. 

Rita’s breath hitched as she felt her eyes widen, “Odafin?” She murmured. 

“Hi Rita,” He smiled. 

“I-hi. I was actually just about to head out.” Rita admitted. 

Odafin stepped closer to her, “You look stunning.” 

Rita tucked a strand of hair behind her hair before glancing downwards, at a loss for words. She took a deep breath, finally looking at him, “I have to go Odafin,” She said gently. 

“Let me walk you home, please,” Fin took a sip of his beer, looking at her. 

Rita looked at his hand, curious at the absence of a wedding ring, “Okay,” She nodded. 

Rita finished her drink, leaving the glass on a table, walking back into the building with him, “How did you know I was out here?” She felt his hand on the small of her back. 

“Benson told me.” 

“Are you two working together?” She smirked, catching her steam again. 

Fin shrugged, “Professional or personally?” He smirked. 

“Personally.” 

“Yes,” He nodded. 

“I need to get my jacket.” 

“Same. Also, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Fin glanced at her. 

Rita opened her silver clutch, handing over the coat check ticket. She pulled on her beige trench coat, cinching it around her waist. She slipped her hands into her pockets before they walked out together. 

Rita walked with Fin, silently, before she finally asked, “What happened?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your marriage.” 

Fin shrugged, “We married each other for the wrong reasons. We are better as friends versus lovers.” 

“I am sorry to hear that.” She stated honestly. 

“Are you still a lawyer?” 

“Yes. Not seeing anyone either,” She stated bluntly. 

Fin gently grabbed her elbow, tugging her to a stop. He looked into her eyes, moving a couple strands of hair out of her face, “I am not either.” 

Rita felt her breath hitch again as she felt his hands on her hips, his eyes asking the silent question. Rita dropped her head, looking at her manicured toes. She couldn’t do this again. She couldn’t get her hopes up and have nothing happen. She felt his hands leave her hips before she looked up, “Are you hungry? I didn’t eat the rubber chicken.” 

“Starving,” Fin nodded. He didn’t blame her. But he also didn’t tell her she was the reason he left Teresa. He stuffed his hands into his pocket as they walked a block in silence. 

“Oh good! He is here!” She smiled as she walked towards a hot dog cart, “Brenner! Where have you been!?” 

“Rita! My dear!” The older man stood, “Do you want your usual?” 

“Hold the relish.” She smiled. 

“And for this young man?” He questioned. 

“Hotdog with mustard and ketchup please.” 

“How much is that going to be Brenner?” Rita questioned. 

“You look like you had an extravagant night tonight.” He smiled, “On the house!” He exclaimed. 

Rita shook her head, stuffing a twenty in the tip jar, “You are a stubborn man!” 

“You are a stubborn woman!” He stated before handing over the hor dogs, “Get my girl home safe,” Brenner said seriously. 

Rita walked towards him, kissing his cheek, “Have a safe night Brenner!” 

Fin took a huge bite of his hot dog, swallowing before he looked at her, “How long have you been going to his stand?” 

“Few years now,” She grinned. 

“He is a sweet man,”He noted, “Why didn’t you let me tip?” 

“You paid for the burger.” 

“You remember that?” Fin grinned. 

“I have played that night over and over in my head,” She admitted as she finished off her hot dog. 

Fin took a deep breath, “I have too,” He admitted. 

Rita crumpled her wrapper, tossing it into a garbage can before they continued walking. She looked at the steps up to her brownstone, “Would you like to come in for a night cap?” 

“Please,” Fin smiled.

Rita grabbed her keys from her clutch before leading him up the stairs, she took her jacket off, hanging it up. Fin watched the way her skin became exposed to him. He bit his lip as she steadied herself by using his shoulder. He couldn’t help but think about how everything about her was sexy. 

_It is now or never._ Fin thought to himself before tilting her chin upwards, lightly pressing his lips to hers. 

Rita felt her heart stammer. She slowly pulled away, looking at him. Rita grabbed the lapels on his jacket, pulling him close again as she kissed him again. 

Fin held her hip with one hand, weaving his fingers through her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek as he ran his tongue along her lip, groaning as their tongues met. 

Rita slowly pulled away, staring at him, before using the pad of her thumb to wipe her lipstick off his full lower lip. 

Fin caught her thumb between his teeth, gently running his tongue over the pad, watching the way she shivered. 

Rita bit her lip, as she finished wiping her lipstick off his mouth, “I have bourbon. Would you like some of that?” 

“Please,” He murmured, following her into the kitchen. 

She pulled two glasses down, pouring each of them a healthy amount before handing him one, “I forgot how good of a kisser you are,” She admitted, hiding her smile with a sip. 

“I am good at more than just kissing.” Fin smirked. 

Rita felt a chill run down her spine as her toes curled, “Prove it,” She challenged. 

Fin threw back the rest of his drink, before stepping closer to her, lifting her onto the counter, standing between her legs, “Glad to counselor.” He answered huskily. 

Rita pushed his jacket off his shoulders, kissing him feverishly as she wrapped a leg around his hip. She groaned as their tongues met, she felt his fingers graze her cleavage as she pulled back gasping for air. She moaned lightly as his lips moved down her neck. 

“Should we go to your room?” 

“God, yes!” Rita led him up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

Fin watched the way her hips swayed as she walked. He was utterly intoxicated by her. The moment her door was opened, he pulled her flush to his body. He felt her firm ass pressing into his erection, as he moved her hair, kissing the back of her neck. 

“Oh god, Odafin!” She groaned, guiding his hand to the zipper on her dress. 

“Yes Rita?” He purred, pulling the zipper down, pushing the straps off her shoulders. 

She turned, watching his face as she slowly stepped out of the dress. She wore a black, strapless bra with matching black panties underneath. 

“You are so beautiful,” He murmured. 

Rita felt the blush redden her cheeks as she stepped closer to him, undoing the buttons of his shirt carefully. She smiled as he took the shirt off, followed by his pants. 

Rita kissed him hungrily as she felt his hands exploring skin. She led him back to the king sized bed, breaking the kiss to laugh as he fell atop of her, “So smooth,” She teased. 

Fin nipped at her neck, laughing lightly, “I am smoother than butter on a hot roll,” He purred. 

Rita laughed even harder as she looked at him, “Odafin!” She squealed as he nipped at her shoulder. 

Fin captured her lips again as Rita rolled their bodies. Fin wrapped his arms around her, groaning as she moved her hips slowly in a circle, making him grow harder. 

Rita pulled away slowly, her lips swollen as she felt a sudden burst of shyness. She unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. 

“Rita,” Fin breathed, leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone. 

“Mmm,” She groaned, as he ended up resting his weight on his forearms between her legs. 

Fin kissed her, moving her panties aside as he dipped his finger into her folds, while using his thumb to rub her clit. 

“Oh god!” Rita moaned, arching her hips to his hand. 

“You’re so wet baby,” He groaned. 

“Fuck me Odafin!” She groaned. 

Fin smirked as he added another finger, moving his hand at a steady pace. 

“Odafin,” Rita groaned, gripping the sheets in her fist. 

Fin paused to take off his boxers, assisting her with her panties, before pausing, “Fuck. I don’t have a condom.” 

“Bedside table,” Rita answered as she pulled out a drawer, handing him a rubber. 

Fin rose an eyebrow as he held it up. 

“I am always prepared.” Rita shrugged. 

Fin felt himself admire her more as he kissed her deeply, before pulling back to slide the condom on. He gently pressed her into the mattress, watching the way her hair splayed out around her, “Gorgeous,” He murmured before kissing her again. 

Rita dug her nails into his shoulder as he slid into her. She broke the kiss, moaning, as her body adjusted to him. “Okay,” She purred, sighing as he slowly started to thrust in and out of her. 

Fin sucked on her shoulder, knowing it was going to leave a bruise as moved in and out of her. He had never felt so turned on. 

“Holy shit!” He groaned as Rita blossomed beneath him. 

“Don’t stop!” She groaned as she reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit, “Oh god! I am gonna cum!” 

Fin flicked his tongue up her neck, enjoying the salty taste to her skin, “Cum for me baby,” He purred into her ear. 

Rita screamed his name, as her body clenched him. Fin groaned her name, coming moments later. His full weight fell onto her, pressing her body into the mattress before he slowly pulled out of her, rolling the condom off. 

Rita laughed lightly, kissing his shoulder, before slipping out of bed, “Be right back,” She promised. She grabbed his shirt off the floor, before going to the bathroom. 

She quickly cleaned herself up before going to the kitchen. She grabbed some grapes and cheese, along with a bottle of wine before heading back to her room. 

She paused in the doorway, admiring Fin on her bed, comfortable under the sheets. She took a deep breath, before walking in, “I don’t know about you, but I am quite hungry.”

Fin put his phone down, smirking as pulled her close by the hem of the shirt, “Hot dog wasn’t enough?” 

Rita gently kissed him, before unscrewing the wine, taking a long sip before handing it to him. She popped a grape in her mouth, enjoying the sweetness. 

“Wine, cheese, and grapes? You know how to spoil a man,” He grinned. 

“I will always spoil a man who can make me orgasm,” She admitted. 

She watched as Fin took a sip of the wine, setting it on the bedside table before turning back to her, “What made you change your mind?” 

“I have wanted to have sex with you for a very long time,” Rita admitted before she noticed an old scar on his shoulder, “What happened?” She gently ran her finger along the scar. 

“I was shot while under cover. I was working in narcotics at the time and I was infiltrating the Bronx Boyds. Right before we busted them, I was shot.” Fin shrugged. 

Rita leaned down, kissing the scar gently, “You’re a brave man Odafin Tutuola. She glanced at the clock, noting that it was one am, “It’s getting late. You can stay if you want.” 

Rita set what was left of the grapes next to the wine before he pulled her into his arms, “I would love to stay.” 

“Do you have other scars?” 

“None with an interesting story like that,” He smirked. 

Rita laughed, rolling her eyes, “So you’re a strong man?” 

“Yes!” Fin nuzzled her neck, “I have to tell you something.” 

Rita felt her stomach clench as fear filled her gut, “Can it wait till the morning?” She questioned with a big yawn. 

Fin opened and closed his mouth before nodding, “Okay,” He murmured, kissing her cheek as he pulled her close, getting comfortable. 

* * *

Rita woke up slowly, before she realized it was seven am, “Shit!” She cursed before slipping out of bed. She quickly showered before dressing as fast as possible. She bit her lip, not wanting to wake Odafin. She felt her entire body tingle before she jotted down a quick note. 

***

Fin reached out, feeling nothing but cool sheets. He pushed himself up slowly before rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he saw the note. 

_Last night was fun. I had to get to work. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen & please lock the door as you leave! Call me. _

Fin smiled at the way even her handwriting was cute. He stood, stretching before he started getting dressed. Fin easily found his boxers, pants and shirts, but frowned as he couldn’t find his tie. He picked up the note before shooting her a text. 

_It’s Odafin. Early Morning? I have seemed to have lost my tie. I will swing by later to grab it?_

Rita glanced at her phone, smiling to herself as she read the text. She leaned back, snapping a quick picture of herself. She had chosen to wear a power suit, borrowing his tie. 

_Morning sleepy head. Just borrowed it. I am busy tonight. Gives you an excuse to come over Friday._

Fin stood in front of her door, figuring out how to lock it, before answering her. _Sounds good. Also, you look amazing._

***

Fin took a deep breath, walking towards one-six. He arrived right on time, i stead of being a little early. Fin plopped down at his desk, across from Olivia. 

“Late night?” She questioned, without looking up. 

“Nah, the best night I have had in a while.” 


	6. Baseball & Strawberries

_Rita Calhoun Residence 2012; Friday Night_

Rita checked her hair one more time, before heading to the door. Fin had asked her to go to a baseball game, and she said yes. Why not? She couldn’t remember the last time she had been to one.

Rita laced up her converses before she walked towards the front door. She took a deep breath, pulling on an olive colored bomber jacket. Everything about this was different. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a date that wasn’t to some luxury restaurant or museum. 

She walked to the door, as she heard the knock, smiling as she saw Fin, “Hey!” She grinned, leaning against the door frame, placing a hand on her hip. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you dressed so casually. I mean, I didn’t even think you had jeans in your closet counselor!” He smirked. 

Rita rolled her eyes with a smile, “I am ready to go see the Mets! Let’s go,” she turned, locking her door before walking with him to the subway. 

“I also like your hair up. Allows me to see your eyes,” Fin glanced at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, smiling slightly bigger as he felt her arm wrap around his waist. 

Rita glanced at him, “Thank you! What else have you been doing?”

“You know, just working.” He shrugged. 

Rita glanced up at him, “What made you pick a baseball game?” 

“I am guessing it’s been a while since you have been to one?” 

Rita laughed lightly, “To say the least! I haven’t been to one since college.” 

“Now that, counselor, is a crime! What does a normal date look like for you?” 

“Well?” She pursed her lips, “Boring conversation. Men telling me that I am too ambitious, and that I need to slow down. Or the date goes well, and then a few months down the road, they don’t understand my work load.” 

Fin scoffed, “Same for me. I hope you saved room for dinner, cause I got a spot you are going to love.” 

Rita gently tugged his arm, turning to face him before she kissed his softly, “Listen, I want to consider this a fresh start for us. I know there was a lot of bumps in our road, but I am happy that this finally happened,” She said softly. 

Fin smiled, “Likewise. I think this is going to be a good start.” 

* * *

Rita walked back into her bedroom, carrying strawberries and beer this time. She slid back into bed, placing the bowl between them, before handing him a beer. Fin pulled her legs into his lap, running his hands up and down her shins. 

“Mmm, strawberry?” She offered one up before his lips, grinning. 

Fin leaned forward, taking a bite of the strawberry. Rita looked at him softy, wiping the juice from his lower lip. Fin caught her hand, before she could pull away. Rita groaned as he sucked her finger clean. 

“Mm,” Rita sighed. “Don’t do that to me,” She groaned. Rita moved closer to him, as she kissed him slowly. 

“Do what? I am just making sure I eat all of this strawberry.” He smirked. 

Rita smiled, scooting closer to him, before eating another strawberry, “What?” She questioned, feeling the heat of a blush crawl up her neck. 

“What made you switch sides?” 

Rita glanced at him, taking a sip of her beer before looking at him, “It’s a long story,” She said softly. 

“Another time?” 

“Another time,” Rita promised. 

“Okay, so then tell me this. What made you finally say yes to me? It’s not like our jobs will want us together,” He said softly. 

Rita bit her lip, “I never forgot the way you looked at me at the party.” 

Fin sat up a little straighter as she looked at him, “Wait, what party?” 

Rita laughed lightly, “When I wasn’t drinking.” 

“Highschool!?” 

“You never forget the way people make you feel,” She said softly. 

Fin pulled her flush to his body, kissing her slowly and deeply, only to break apart, touching his forehead to hers, “The other night, I wanted to tell ya something.” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you Rita. I have been in love with you for a long time. It took me a while to realize that. By the time I did, I was married to Teresa and Liv told me how wrong I was for not giving Teresa all the love because I am in love with you. It’s you Rita. It has always been you.” 

Rita took a deep breath, “You divorced your wife for a woman you have never been with?” 

Fin gently cupped her cheek, looking her in the eye, “I didn’t need to be with you to know that I wanted you.” 

Rita closed her eyes as she felt a tear slip down her cheek, “Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that?” 

Fin gently wiped the tear away, “Open your eyes,” He murmured. 

Rita took a deep, shaky breath before finally opening her eyes, “Yes?” 

“I can’t promise that this will work out. What I can promise is this, I won’t be going anywhere any time soon. Okay? I love you. I have always been in love with you. We just have had a lot of bumps in our roads.” 

Rita kissed him softly, “I love you too,” She murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! I appreciate you from the bottom of my heart! Have a wonderful night and I hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
